Most equipment presently available for thrashing grain is large and expensive and requires a considerable amount of power to drive it. It is hence not appropriate for use by farmers or others who have relatively small amounts of grain to be thrashed and need equipment that is not only less expensive but also smaller so that it can be accommodated in limited space.